


Dynamist

by icarus_chained



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Vorkosigan. Honour, backwards, adventure, gold, lightning. Vibrating in stillness. (5 ficlets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamist

**Author's Note:**

> Five ficlets prompt. I've only read two books so far (Warriors Apprentice and Vor Game), so I debated putting these up, but ... *shrugs sheepishly*

**Honour**

Honour, Miles thought, over the memory of the Hegen Hub, was the people you could sell honestly, and what you sold them _for_.

**Backwards**

Backwards wasn't the enemy, he reflected. Retreat was perfectly fine, sidestepping, bouncing in place, if you had to. No. Backwards wasn't the enemy. Stillness was.

**Adventure**

There were times Miles wondered what it was like to have to actively _search_ for adventure. Well, he had to step outside his bedroom, yes, had to go and do _something_ , but usually adventure managed to find him just fine on its own. Whether he meant it to or not.

**Gold**

"Clay, boy. Only clay. Not fit for so golden a sacrifice." And there was a kind of stillness in that, a sense of 'already done', already good enough, that Miles wondered if he should find unbearable, or think the only kind of stillness that could be borne.

**Lightning**

Lightning in a bottle. The moment, never to be repeated, where this was the only thing that would work, the only thing that _could_ work, and the thing that could never possibly work anywhere else, ever again. That moment. Lightning in the bottle. 

That was what he _lived_ for.


End file.
